Nobody's Home
by RaZoRxScReAm
Summary: Sora is left at a place where he is drugged and molested. Riku shares the same fate. So in the end, they both end up running away. WARNING: Rape, abuse, beatings, shota, and blood. COMPLETE


A/N: AirbenderSora suggested I should make a sequel to 'Not Gonna Get Us'. This is what she/he said to me, his/her exact words. "You should put out a sequel so people can get a better view of what happened before that." I decided well hell yeah, I should do that! So, thank you AirbenderSora for the suggestion. See, I do pay attention to what the reviewers say/suggest. Oh yeah, it's…ANOTHER SONG FIC! YAY! Oh yes, for all of you critics who like being mean to people, I am aware that the song is referring to a girl and not a boy. But that doesn't matter! Want to know why? Because I am the author and I will write whatever I like! Plus, it just goes so well with the story.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Sora or Riku. I do however own everyone else. All the scientists, the building, everything besides those two boys belong to moi, so hands off.

"**Nobody's Home"

* * *

**

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way/She felt it everyday**_

"NO! Please! Mom! Come back!" The young boy, maybe fourteen or so gripped the iron bars, one arm fitting in-between the iron bars and grabbing a hold of a woman's coat, trying to pull her back towards the so called 'room' he was forced to stay in. "Let go of me!" She hissed, tearing her coat from his grasp as she glared at him. "You were nothing but trouble from the day of your damn birth! Finally someone is willing to shelter your stupid ass and take you off my hands!" She cracked a smile, turning and making her way back to her car. "This is the happiest moment of my life you damn child…"

He fell down, sobbing into his hands as he watched his mother leave. She never liked him, he knew it, but she was never this cruel. So all of this was an act, a fake act to hide her true feelings. He looked up quickly as someone opened his door, forcing him to his feet. "Tha…That hurts Mister…" He whimpered, a hand had been forced around his arm, clutched his arm tightly and practically started to drag him towards another room. "Shut up kid…" The man muttered angrily, blue eyes now wide as he stared up at this man with fear. He had shoved the boy into another room, a few others with him. Terror clutched around his angelic face as he glanced around, seeing no one he knew. Of course, he had never known anybody, no friends.

"Hey…you must be new here. My name's Riku." Sora looked upwards, seeing the silver hair spill down the other's shoulders and gently on his back. A white coat wrapped around him as he tried to smile. Sora wiped the tears from his eyes, sniffling before standing up, a few inches shorter than him. "S-Sora…" He responded softly, seeing him hold out his hand, which he didn't take, just took a step backwards, his back tapping the door delicately as he sort of just curled into a ball while standing up. The other sighed, shaking his head as he looked back towards everyone else, shooing them away from the frightened boy. "So, Sora was it? Welcome…to the 'Drug House'," He said, almost sadly at this.

_**And I couldn't help her/I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_

"Drug House!" He squeaked, repeating those words and almost falling down to his knees, wanting to sob again. He wished his mom liked him, than he could wish for her to be here. So many wishes, not enough pixie dust to share and make everyone happy. "Yeah…we, the some 'special' people have been chosen for having drugs put in us. You seem new, and it's not all that bad, except for the-" He was about to finish, his face growing sadder at what he had to say, but than and only by the cursed luck everyone had, did a man shout out Sora's name, forcing the boy into another room. There, scientists remained huddled near a metal table before all of them leaving but one. ((The one in the other story…the one that shoots Sora, yeah, I think you all know who he is.))

The man moved closer, gripping the boy's wrist tightly and dragging him over to the metal table. "Wha-What are y-you doing!" He yelled, struggling against the man's grip as he shook his head, grabbing the boy and tossing him onto the table. Pain surging through his back as he laid there, agonizing for a moment. The scientist than moved to continued his work, tying both his legs down and arms down so he couldn't struggle. "Sora…" He said, fixing his glasses as he looked at a clip board. "New here, never had a drug tested on him before…scheduled to have one tested on him right away ordered by his…mother," He was saying what was on the board, tears burning in Sora's eyes as he heard those words.

Moving over to the cabinet, he put on some gloves, grabbing a needle and poking Sora with it, injecting him with a drug. "What's that!" He whined, struggling after the man pulled out the needle, going to get an IV, well, three to be exact. One IV was attached to his right arm, injecting him with more of the drug. Another one of his left arm put a type of water inside him, except it appeared more like sugary water and very chunky. The last one, the third one had been strapped to his neck, letting a few oranges juices run into him. "I'll be back in three hours…" He said, looking at his watch and exiting the room, leaving Sora there, eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down his face.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now/Too many, too many problems**_

He mouth felt dry, as if someone forced him to drink a gallon of salt water, without the water part. He felt weak and his head spun that it hurt to even try to think, and thinking was all he did for three hours. Arms were limp and his chest rose unevenly, as if some great weight had been thrust upon it and he wasn't lifting it up and tossing it away. "Mom…mom…" He whimpered, eyes glazed and his voice hoarse. He wanted her with him, to pretend she even liked him like she used to, until he turned fourteen. That's when she started getting mean, started hitting him, bruises appeared over night and when he went to school, he'd be sent home because he couldn't walk, or do anything because the pain hurt so much. She'd do it again, hurt him and send him off to school, telling him to stay there and to not bother coming home.

He managed to turn his head a bit when he heard the sound of the door opening, that man returning, deciding to mark of anything that seemed to have a side effect. "Delusive…weak…" He muttered, checking off a few things on his list. He removed the IV's, not even bothering with the small holes they made. After all, it was just a test subject, this boy could be replaced anytime he wanted. He even removed the straps that held Sora in place, after all, he wasn't going anywhere. No, far too weak to attempt to resist and try to escape. The boy just laid there, keeping in his simple position as he tried to breathe. The man pulled him into his arms, cradling the boy close to him. He was pretty nice, for a man that just started shoving drugs and junk inside his body.

The man carried him to a better room, one with a bed and a window, not that good, but better. He set him on the bed, hovering over him for a moment. This brought back the earlier conversation to his mind. What was that Riku kid trying to warn him about after the drugs? The man lowered himself a bit, the boy's eyes still glazed and his vision foggy, unaware of the danger that had been placed upon him. His lips, crashing down upon the boy as quickly as that happened, the boy began to use every ounce of strength he had to struggle and resist, hands pressed against the older ones chest as he tried to push him away. The man hands, sliding down and grabbing a hold of his waist, crawling onto him and forcing his into the man's own, causing a whimper of pain. "S-stop it!" he said once the older man let go of his mouth. "You'll get used to it…" He muttered, undoing the other's pants as well as his own, setting off to do what Riku had tried to warn Sora about.

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs/She wants to go home, but nobody's home**_

Sora was left in a pile of torn clothes and blood. His tears mingled with the red crimson that seemed to form a round blanket beneath him. "Mom! MOM!" He yelled, sobbing into himself, not minding the fact he had no clothes on, he just wanted his mom, just wanted her here with him. He didn't know where to go. She hated him, this was his home so he couldn't runaway to his home. He had no friends and it just felt like his heart was torn out of his chest, still beating and crushed right before his dead, doll eyes. He didn't even look up when he heard the door open to his room, nor when he heard the door shut. He only looked up when he felt someone put a blanket around his bleeding body.

It was Riku, the boy with the silver hair. He seemed dazed as Sora had once been, but continued to take care of him. "Come on…there's a secret room behind here…I can clean you up there…" He whispered, voice gentle and smooth, like a spring breeze. It didn't really seem to ease his trouble at all, but, he shook his head, deciding to go with his gut feeling. "Come on, we have to get the blood off of you!" His voice was raised a bit, not much, but a bit. Just enough to scare him. "I want my mom…" He whimpered, and that's when things got rough. Riku had grabbed a hold of the boy's wrist, pulling him into his arms no matter how many times he screamed and tried to resist. He also had to drag him into that secret room, which wasn't much of a secret any more. And the secret room wasn't a big and fascinating thing to our reading audience, but if you weren't allowed any of these unless someone was watching you, you'd be happy too.

The secret room was a large bathroom the 'druggies' here built for themselves. Riku set Sora down in a stall, looking in the other one to see one of his friends. It appeared he'd just been drugged too, but, he still cleaned himself up and passed the soup for their row along. It was hard to smuggle in water and soap, but, everyone could have their own water, just not the soup. "Just get in the tub already, or else I'll throw you in it," He said, looking at the shaken boy as he nodded, crawling into the tub as he shook. He had finally realized his was naked…in front of another boy. The other one turned the knobs allowing warm water into the tub, causing the other one to yelp. It hurt him.

"He's new…don't mind us," Riku said, turning his head around to see a few staring boy's, watching him. But, they all nodded and left soon enough, knowing all well about a new boy's first time in this place. Half the time they didn't like it, but they had to get the wounds clean or else they'd just die from infections. "Like I was saying before, after that, they rape you…" He looked up, the boy for crying again, into the fog-ish red water. "I want to go home…" He whined, Riku merely shaking his head at him. "This is your home. And whether you like it or not, we all help each other here, because…this is the only family you have now."

_**It's where she lies, broken inside/With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes/Broken inside**_

Sora wanted to drown himself, kill himself in the red liquid he was bathing in. "Come on, try and smile, all right?" Riku asked, giving a weak smile himself, hoping to cheer the other boy up. "How can you stand it? The torture…everyday…how can you?" He asked, looking up at him, eyes full of hurt and pain, even if this was his first day in this horrid place. The steel eyes looked a bit confused, but relaxed and soon he pulled him close, hugging him lightly as a blush spread over the other ones face. "It's hard to smile and be happy, but we try our best because those who run away are punished…"

He pulled away, still blushing. "When can I get out of here?" He asked, looking down at the water as the other pulled out a towel, extending it to him. "You have to dry yourself really good…we'll give you a coat and they'll just think someone else gave it to you. That way-" He stopped, dropping the towel and reaching up, coughing into his hand. The boy thought it was only polite to do so, so he grabbed the towel. But, he looked at him, watching his hand recoil and blood stained it. This boy, Riku, had been drugged so much it started to affect his internal organs, damaging and causing them to rip open a bit. Yet, he continued living. Because he had to.

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why/You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind**_

"You should be more careful!" He said, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, cradling his body close to his, even though his body was still wet and all he had was a towel on. "You could hurt yourself like that!" "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it…" He whispered softly, looking up at the boy as he gave a weak smile, seeing how beautiful he really was. "Let me help you…" He said, pulling them both up and dragging both of their bodies to the room. He set him down, even though Riku began to protest. "I should be-" "No, I said, let me help you." Sora smiled, pulling the covers up and looking around, making sure everything was nice and easy for him. He needed to help him, after all, he had helped him.

He moved over to the closet, opening it up to see nothing but a few stained coats and pants that were ripped. He took one of each. Putting on the pants that were too big and the jacket that was as well, too big for him. He moved himself back over to Riku's side, seeing his eyes closed tightly and wincing in pain every now and than. He tossed and turned a bit under the covers, having fallen asleep. His dreams were plagued by nightmares as he groaned in his sleep, gripping the mattress tightly.

_**Be strong, be strong now/ Too many, too many problems**_

Sora bent down, watching the sweat form on the other boy's body, clinging to him tightly as he groaned out in pain every now and than. It was hard to sleep, because of the noise. The boy liked silence, but he'd just have to get over it. The boy was leaving Riku in his agonizing pain, going over to his bed as he curled beneath the covers, covering his ears softy, whining softly to himself. "I want my mom…" He whimpered, starting to cry due to all the noise. He liked it better when his mom pretended to like him…why couldn't things go back to the way they were before? When his father was still alive and when his mom could tolerate him.

He stopped suddenly though, hearing something open. He thought it was the door, it was, but he was too scared to move. "He lives in here…pretty good for a first timer…" A man's voice was speaking to someone else, another man guessing, since it was all men scientist here at this place. This hell place. "I see he got Riku's room…I'm rather worried. Riku has been known to try and help the new ones escape…" The second man said, almost blowing Sora's cover that he was awake. The boy's breath was held as he listened to them, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry…we plan to kill him soon…and if not us the drugs we keep inserting in him…" "It'll be a shame, losing someone so good at fucking us…" Sora couldn't hold it in any more. He had been holding his breath because he had to cough, and coughing would let them know he was awake. Too bad he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I wander what he's doing with the covers over his head…probably trying to commit suicide…" The first man said, walking over to Sora's small bed and yanking the covers off of him before grinning, looking back at his friend. "Seems he's still awake…I think we could fix that…"

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs/She's wants to go home, but nobody's home**_

The boy had been left, once again, in a heaping mess of himself. Riku was too deep in his nightmares to hear the sounds. The screams, the cries, the sound of tearing flesh. Not only had there been two this time, which scared the poor thing out of his wits, they had knives. And they kept cutting at him, like he was fresh meat. So now he bled more, and right after he took a bath. "Mom…mom…" He kept saying her name, wishing she could hug him. But he would have to settle for less. Crawling over to Riku's bed, he moved into his blankets, hoping that maybe he could comfort him. Alas, he didn't, but at least Sora had something to cling to. To sleep with until the nightmare was over. The boy cried into the other boy, soon falling asleep due to exhaustion of his tears.

_**It's where she lies, broken inside/With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes/Broken inside**_

Riku had woken up first, his eyes flung open as he quickly looked to what was clinging onto him for dear life. He soon relaxed however when he found it was only Sora, his roommate. "Sora…" He said, voice soft and gentle as one hand nudged the sleeping boy. The other whimpered as he was moved, pain surging through his body at the cuts. It hurt to breathe, while he was sleeping it hadn't bothered him, but now it did. "Mom…" He said, eyes opening a bit before he was soon closing them again. The silver haired boy sighed, sitting up and causing the other one to fall back on the bed, eyes snapping open at the pain. "Please…don't leave me…" He whined, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I have to-" "Riku! Get your ass out of this room!" A voice yelled from behind the door, pounding on it to wake him up if he wasn't awake. All it did was cause Sora to scream and cower in fear, shielding himself by pulling the covers up over his head and soon, he was crying again. Sure, he could be called a 'baby' or a 'wimp', but he's gone through a lot more than an average person. Riku was soon scrambling to his feet, opening the door for the pain before being taken by the arm, forced back into that room where he would wait for three hours before being drugged. Sora was next.

Another man had come for the boy, grabbing him from his bed, naked he was but the man didn't seem to care. Soon, he was tossed in that same from to wait for hour upon hour. Not to mention it was cold in this room, so he had to sit all huddled up in a corner for his warmth, which didn't provide much. "Here…take my jacket…" The blue eyed boy looked upwards, seeing a boy with red hair, smiling down at him as he held out the jacket for him. Thank you…" He answered, his voice low and quiet as he gladly accepted the boy's coat, leaving the other in a pair of jeans and that was all.

_**Her feelings she hides/Her dreams she can't find/She's losing her mind**_

The hours passed, and it was the same as before. Sora was drugged, then molested, and then tossed into his room to die. He was coon staring at the floor, not really caring what was going on. He was in a daze…his mind was hazy. "Mom…" He had said that so many times when here, but the closest thing to a mom he had was Riku, the one that protected him…somewhat. "Sora…" The boy turned his head upwards, looking at the silver haired boy that now had new scars across his chest, looking down at the boy. "I'll help you up…" He said, extending his hand outwards to help the boy, giving him a weak smile. "I want my mom…" Sora said, looking up at his with wide eyes that were so afraid and scared. "She loves me, I know she does." Denial.

_**She's fallen behind/She can't find her place/She's losing her faith**_

The boy blinked, eyes still wide as he had been forced on to his feet. Riku was holding onto him and Sora was clutching onto the other. "Mom…my mom loves me…I know she does…" He said, burying his face in the silver haired boy's bare chest, sobbing into it miserably. The other made a face, feeling the hot tears roll gently down his chest and down into the loose pants. "Who sent you here then?" "Some lady…that looks like my mom," He answered between his sobs, still thinking that his mother loved him.

_**She's fallen from grace/She's all over the place/Yeah, oh**_

Riku had set both of them on a bed, stroking the boy's hair, trying to calm him down. "Please…calm down…" He said, not hearing a cease in those sobs. All he could do was keep trying to soothe him and trying to get him to stop crying. He was going to make himself sick if he kept sobbing the way he did. But, Sora couldn't help it. It was one of those times…when you kept trying to believe something was real, when it never was real. His mother's love, he wanted that to be real, but it would never be real. Just a lie he created to comfort himself.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home/It's where she lies, broken inside**_

Riku's head snapped to look up to the door, it being flung open as a man stood there, smirking as three others stood behind him. "Him…the one that's crying…" The leader said, pointing to Riku as he only clutched the body tighter in his arms. "Stay away from him you bastards!" The boy shouted, glaring as they stepped closer, one grabbing Riku's hair and tearing some out. All the silver haired one could do was wince in pain and hold the body tighter. "L…Leave him alone!" This is when they started to battle him.

One had grabbed each hand, prying it from Sora's body before slamming him against the wall. They kept grabbing the body and tossing him into the wall, his head starting to bled as the blood trickled down his face in a wavy line. The leader had grabbed Sora, the boy screaming at the top of his lungs as he started to thrash about. "Let me go! Mom! Dad! Riku!" He yelled, squirming in his grip as he dragged him towards the door, that's when Riku reacted. Standing up and charging at the man that held Sora, surpassing the other three in speed and agility.

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes/Broken inside**_

"I have you! Now run!" Riku yelled, grabbing Sora's arm and dragging him along the hall way until he started to run on his own. "Get back here you damn bitches!" The man yelled, chasing after them. They had both ducked into a room, hiding underneath a desk that had a hole just for them. Sora was about to start screaming, to start crying again, but Riku placed his hand over his voice, causing him to stop. "Shhh…don't start…not now…" He whispered, crawling out from the desk after removing his hand. He was looking to see if anyone else was out there, to see if anyone had seen them. No one had.

He had grabbed the young boy's hand, now pulling him out of the desk and heading towards the door. Too bad for them, when they got there, it was bolted lock. Riku was pounding on it, hoping that maybe it would fall off or something. While he was doing that, Sora had wandered over to a keyboard looking object, his eyes now going into a daze as he looked at it. His hands reaching up and typing in the word 'crazy'. "Access approved," a voice said, the door unlocking and opening up. "There they are!" The man yelled, dashing down the hall after them. "Come on Sora!" The older one yelled, grabbing his hand and racing out of this place, the hell hole. No sooner had they been out in the streets for some three minutes and police cars were already chasing them. They would have to run faster to escape the fate of being trapped back in that place.

_**She's lost inside, lost inside…oh yeah/She's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh yeah

* * *

**_

A:N: Took me longer to do then I would've liked, but at least it's done and over with. It also didn't turn out as great and depressing as the first one, but it turned out pretty well, better then I wanted it to. So, I'm happy with it.


End file.
